Aqua Green
by Pinkabounce46
Summary: Steven gets an unexpected visit from Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. (and of course Spinel) however, their visit might have more wright then expected when Lapis becomes jealous of their seemingly perfect chemistry.
1. Chapter 1

Steven was making his rounds around Little Homeschool. When passing the ward pad, someone warped in. It was spinel! He gave Steven a big hug. Steven politely patted the gem on the back.

"Oh Mr. universe," She exclaimed, "I'm so happy I get to see you again!"

"Nice to see you two," Steven said. She let go and excitedly waited by the warp. Blue and yellow diamond appeared in a flash.

"I doubt we'll be able to even get close to seeing," Yellow said, with the two in mid-conversation.

"Steven," Blue said enthusiastically before elbowing Yellow.

"Oh," Yellow said, "Right. Ste-van good to see you. Sorry if I botched that, still getting used to era 3 customs."

"Oh It's quiet alright Yellow," Steven reassured, "just keep practicing. So, what brings you two to Little Homeschool?"

"Well," Blue said, "Yellow and I have been thinking."

Yellow put her hand into Blue's hand.

"and well," Yellow said, "we figured you and your _Garnet _friend could help us. Because,"

"We want to learn how to fuse with each other," they said at the same time.

Steven gasped, "Oh my stars! I would love to teach you how to fuse. We'll have to check in with Garnet to see if she's onboard too."


	2. Chapter 2

Steven rushed over to Garnet, she was just sitting on a bench.

"Garnet," Steven said, "I have the best news!"

"Oh," Garnet replied, "Really, what?"

"The diamonds are here," steven said excitedly, "and they want to try to fuse."

"That is good news," Garnet said, "I'm in."

Steven asked, "Really?"

"Really," Garnet said stood up.

"Yes," Seven said, then he started to walk to the diamonds urging Garnet, "come on."

Garnet fallowed Seven to the towering diamonds.

"Maybe you two should try to shape sift smaller," Steven noted.

The diamonds exchanged looks. Blue sighed, Yellow rolled her eyes. The two slowly shrunk down, they where slightly taller than Garnet,

"There," Yellow said, and asked, "better?'

"Better," Steven said. Spinel gave Blue a big hug. Blue hugged the gem back and the two let go.

"let's get started," Garnet said.


	3. Chapter 3

Spinel sat and watched as the diamonds tried to dance with each other at the beach. Blue moving slowly yet elegantly to yellow who was charging fast and sloppy at Blue. They fell on top of each other.

"You need to synchronize your movements if you're going to fuse." Garnet stated.

Yellow got off Blue in a huff and said while dusting off, "And just how do you expect us to do that?"

"Maybe you should hold hands and dance," Steven said.

"What do you mean," Blue asked, getting up to dust herself off.

"Let me show you," He said, and then turned to Spinel offering his hand, "Care to dance?"

"Oh," Spinel said, taking Steven's hand, "If your sure you want to."

"Of course, I'm sure," He said, pulling the gem up to her feet. He then put his hand on Spinel's shoulder.

"Fallow my steps," Steven instructed.

"Okay," She said. Steven moved forwards; Spinel moved back. Steven moved to the side; Spinel fallowed. Soon, the two where waltzing.

"Wait," Spinel said, stopping, "I don't want to try and fuse."

"Oh, that's okay," Steven said, letting Spinel go, "this is just a demonstration. I won't make you fuse against your will."

"Oh," Spinel said, laughing a little, "I thought, never mind."

"I think we get it," Blue said, then turned to Yellow, "Right?"

"Yes," Yellow said. Then she turned to Blue, offering her hand. Blue took it and in no time, the two where clumsily waltzing. Suddenly, Blue slipped and yellow caught her. They blushed as their faces where so close. Yellow brought Blue to her feet. Spinel saw Lapis fly down to watch.

"You know," Yellow said with a smile, "This is quiet fun."

"It certainly is," Blue said chuckling. They shared a laugh as they continued to dance. Their gemstones glowing and they started to fuse. A new voice was laughing. Then a new Gem appeared, covered in green. She opened her eyes, revealing them to also be green. She seemed to be giggling for a moment before looking grim.

"Something's wrong here," She said. Blue and Yellow immediately unfused.

"What's the matter," Yellow asked.

"I didn't think we'd disappear," Blue said. Lapis rushed off, seemingly upset.

"Is that Lazuli going to be okay," Spinel asked Garnet. "She looks so sad."

"Lapis has had a bad experience with fusion before," Garnet said, "seeing the diamonds fuse only made her jealous."

Spinel asked, "Jealous? Of what?"

"Their success in fusing," Garnet said, "but don't worry, she'll be fine."

Spinel was worried, but said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis ran until she made it to Peridot, she sat down next to her. Lapis was messing around on her tablet. It gave lapis time to calm down.

"Oh, hey lapis," Peridot said, finally looking up.

"Hey peridot," Lapis said gloomily and then asked, "You hear about the diamonds?"

"No," Peridot said, "Tell me about it."

"Well," Lapis said, tensing up, "The diamonds are trying to fuse."

Peridot was speechless and shocked.

"The diamonds," She managed to say after a minuet, "are trying to fuse?"

Lapis nodded.

"Have they succeeded so far," Peridot asked.

"Well," Lapis said, "Once, but it wasn't very stable."

"Oh," Peridot said, "Guess it makes sense a diamond can fuse."

"What do mean," Lapis asked.

"Well," Peridot said, "I don't think I could ever fuse."

"Is it because of what I told you," Lapis asked.

"No," Peridot said with a sigh, "It's because I do not have to capacity to fuse."

"What do you mean," Lapis asked.

"Well," Peridot began, "Garnet tried with me a long time ago, at least in earth time."

"Okay," Lapis said and asked, "and did you succeed?"

"No," Peridot said, "How could I? If I wanted to understand them being constantly fused, I have to fuse with them, It doesn't make any sense."

"She wanted to fuse with you," Lapis asked surprised, "Because you didn't understand her?"

"Yes," Peridot said, "but I couldn't, I was… scared."

"Scared," Lapis asked, "Of what?"

"My first time not going well," Peridot said, "I was afraid that if I fused, I wouldn't be in control."

"Peridot that is fusion," Lapis said, "surrendering control."

"I just," Peridot said, "Don't think I can do it."

"You just need to find the right gem," Lapis said.

"You certainly didn't," Peridot said tactfully.

"Peridot," Lapis scolded, "Malachite was different."

"How so," Peridot asked.

"I was only in control because I forced it," Lapis said, "It wasn't healthy or even natural."

"And yet here you are," Peridot pointed out, "jealous of the diamonds. You already told me how much you miss it."

"I know but," Lapis said, tensing up.

"But," Peridot persisted, "But what?'"

"I don't want that anymore," She shouted, "Alright?"

"Woah," Peridot said startled, "Lapis."

"Forget it," Lapis said, balling up, "You wouldn't understand."

Peridot said coming close and hugging Lapis, "But I do understand."

Lapis began sobbing, hugging Peridot back. The were so caught up in keeping each other close, neither noticed they were fusing.

"Hey Lezlie," Spinel called. The two fell apart quickly.


End file.
